Past Memories From A Phone Call
by Flyaway Dove
Summary: “Hermione Granger’s office, how may I help you?” “I’d like to speak with Hermione, please.” “Who’s calling?” “Just tell her it’s an old friend from school.” Ten years after Hogwarts, Draco calls Hermione to bring up the past and see if they have a future.
1. Part One

**Past Memories From A Phone Call**

"Hermione Granger's office, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak with Hermione, please."

"Who's calling?"

"Just tell her it's an old friend from school."

"I'll put you through."

"Hermione Granger, may I help you?"

"Are you required to say that here? Your secretary just gave me that."

"Draco?"

"The one and only."

"Hi…er, how have you been? Oh what am I saying; of course you've been good: you're all over the Daily Prophet!"

"Yes, I've been pretty good. But I'm tired of traveling; I've decided to move back home."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"I want to see you again."

"Oh…I don't know if that would be such a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea, I came up with it."

"Draco…"

"Hermione, it's been ten years and I want to see you."

"You miss me."

"I wouldn't go that far…"

"You miss me."

"I _might_ miss you."

"All right, I'll see you."

"You're smiling."

"You still know me too well. That's what scares me: you know me after all these years. You probably still remember the shampoo I used in seventh year."

"I remember that it smelled like peppermint. I couldn't tell you the exact brand…"

"Do you see my point?"

"Oh Hermione, I'm sure you've changed."

"You'd be surprised…….So, why didn't you ever write?"

"Don't you remember? We agreed—"

"—that it would help us move on. Yes, I remember. But usually when I said things like that you ignored me. You knew I wasn't being serious."

"Oh. Maybe I didn't know you as well as I thought. I thought that was a serious decision. I don't think I was serious about it either."

"Well apparently you don't know me as well as I presumed. You know, I've missed you too, Draco."

"Will your husband like you saying that?"

"Find me a husband and I'll ask him."

"I expected you to be married by now. You _are_ getting up in years, aren't you?"

"Don't remind me."

"I was being sarcastic, Hermione."

"If only you were…..aren't you married yet?"

"Eh…no I'm not."

"Funny, aren't you getting up in years, Draco?"

"You wish."

"What happened to you? You used to have girls trailing after you at school. Loosing your touch, perhaps?"

"Not at all. I just haven't found the right girl yet."

"I'm sure…"

"Well what's your excuse?"

"The right guy hasn't found me yet."

"Uh huh…"

"Don't say that, it's very unbecoming."

"So, how are Potter and Weasley? I trust you three are still best mates."

"What, haven't you seen them alongside your pictures in the Prophet? Are you getting a little dotty in your old age, Draco?"

"Haha, that's very funny. I _am_ aware, of course, that Weasley is Minister…"

"Well you should be."

"So you're working for him, then?"

"In a sense. The Unspeakables work for themselves."

"But you aren't an Unspeakable. Otherwise you wouldn't really be allowed to have this conversation with me."

"No, I'm just Head of the Department."

"I'm curious to know when the Ministry got telephones."

"When I suggested it to Ron."

"Ah, I see. And how is the Boy-Who-Never-Ever-Died?"

"You mean Harry the world-famous Auror? He's great."

"I should bloody say so. It's a dream come true for all of you, isn't it? The Golden Trio all working together?"

"You're just jealous."

"Why would I be? I'm Draco Malfoy, the international superstar, world traveler, god-like, handsome, rich—"

"—friendless?"

"No."

"Oh, are you still in touch with Blaise?"

"As a matter of fact I am."

"He hasn't mentioned any contact with you."

"_What?_"

"That's what I thought. He works in the Department of International Magical Co-operation."

"Ah."

"So you are friendless."

"Now who thinks they know whom too well?"

"How did you know I worked here, anyway?"

"I have my ways."

"You ARE in touch with Blaise."

"We hardly write anymore…"

"Stop smirking at me!"

"You _do_ know me well…it's getting rather bizarre."

"I miss this."

"Miss what?"

"This. The flirty conversations we used to have. You were gone for too long, Draco."

"I wanted the wounds to heal."

"I don't know if they ever will. Once I think I'm getting over it something comes up to remind me of the whole ordeal and the scab reopens."

"Clearly I didn't wait long enough to come back."

"So does this mean you forgive me for all of the stuff that happened between us?"

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Yes there is. I was such a bloody nag. I caused all the trauma. It's my fault everything happened."

"No it's not. It's over, Hermione, forget about it. That was ten years ago. You need to move on."

"I notice you're not taking responsibility for it."

"It was a joint mistake. Let's just forget about it."

"I can't. Draco, I should have been more understanding. You were going through so much with your father and the Death Eaters and all I did was constantly get shirty with you about doing the right thing and forging your own path. I was so annoying."

"Don't worry about it, love."

"I wasn't until you called….Draco…did you ever think things could have turned out differently between us if we had just tried a little harder?"

"Who knows? Wait, are you saying you'd like to give our relationship another go? Why, I'm chuffed, Hermione."

"No, I'm not saying that at all. I don't think my roommate would be too happy with me if I tried it, anyway."

"Oh, so you do have a bloke."

"Don't sound so disappointed. I don't have a bloke; it's just that Ginny has been trying to hook me up with one of her mates for a while. Plus, she was after you in school. I recall some feelings of jealousy when I told her about our first kiss."

"Weaselette fancied me?"

"Ginny, you mean? Yes, she fancied you. And now that you're back, she might be after you."

"Ah…well…"

"You sound upset."

"I did say I wanted to see _you_, right?"

"So you really do miss me."

"You'd love it if I really admitted it, wouldn't you?"

"It would show some change on your part."

"What are you on about?"

"It would show that you cared about me."

"I never told you I cared about you?"

"Never. I mean, you showed me and everything, but even after I told you—"

"Surely I said something back?"

"No, you just—"

"I just kissed you. I recall now."

"Like I said, it would be a change on your part."

"Ouch, Hermione, that hurt."

"I'm just telling it like it is, Draco."

"All right, all right, I miss you for Merlin's sake."

"Really?"

"You're loving this."

"I'm eating it up. So when are we going to meet up? I can take a personal day tomorrow."

"That sounds great. We can meet in the Leaky Cauldron and then—"

"You'll take me someplace fancy?"

"It appears you know me way too well."

"Noon?"

"It's a date."

"You wish. I have to go, something's happened. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye. Thanks for agreeing to see me."

"Goodbye Draco."

"This is starting to sound like the night we broke up."

"GoodBYE Draco."

"Bye Hermione. Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	2. Part Two

**_Author's Note:_ Back by popular demand (thanks to my 5 wonderful reviewers), I'm doing another chapter or two! I know this one is short but I wrote it in like two hours so yea! Yea! Review please!**

**Past Memories From A Phone Call _Part Two_**

"Hello?"

"Draco, its Hermione."

"Hey, Hermione."

"I was calling to tell you that I won't be able to meet you today."

"Why not? Are you scared, Hermione?"

"No, Draco, I am not scared. Something just came up at work and they need me to go into the office today. It's unavoidable."

"I thought you were taking a personal day today."

"I was going to but there's an emergency and they really need me to go in."

"I'm sure."

"No, Draco, I'm serious. I swear I want to see you. But they really need me at work!"

"What is it that they need you for?"

"Now you know I can't tell you that!"

"Then I just say you're afraid."

"Please don't be cross with me Draco."

"I'm not _cross_ Hermione. It just seems like you haven't really changed at all."

"How do you mean?"

"You're running away from me. That's what you always used to do."

"_I_ wasn't the one who used to run away, _Draco_. If I recall, you were the one who was afraid of getting involved with me."

"That's because I didn't want the Dark Lord to hurt you!"

"Oh, silly me, I thought it was be cause you didn't want a grimy little Mudblood getting in your way."

"Where did you get an idea like that?"

"That's what you said to me."

"I never said that!"

"Oh contrar, Mr. Malfoy, if I had a sickle for every time I heard you say that to me I'd be richer than you are! Do you know how much it hurt when you said that to me?"

"Now who's cross, Hermione?"

"Damn right I'm cross! And it's your fault, to, for bringing up these memories!"

"Hermione, I'm not the one at fault here! According to you it's always my fault! It's not me this time, though, because you're the one who is afraid to even see me!"

"And THERE'S a question, Malfoy: why do you even _want_ to see me? For a relationship? Puh. I'm sure you get a nice shagging every night, just like it was at school! Even _after_ we kissed, you still brought girls to your room every night!"

"You were off gallivanting with that Ravenclaw bloke!"

"That was only after you'd had a million girls up to your bedroom! Only after it seemed you had decided that there was no future for us!"

"But there was a future! We got together and we had a future!"

"But after you shagged me you ditched me! That was probably your plan all along, wasn't it!"

"NO! That was never my plan! And I didn't ditch you Hermione! We made an agreement to break up!"

"…"

"Hermione? I never meant to hurt you. But you hurt me, too. I loved you, why would I hurt you?"

"So you could go back to your whores!"

"Hermione! Why do you always get like this! You get so irrational and there's no talking to you! Don't dump all of the blame on me! It's—"

"_If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and dial again._"

"Oh that's so bloody mature, Hermione."

"_Hey, you've reached the flat of Ginny and Hermione. Neither of us are here right now so—_"

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this…"

"Ginny, yes it is. Who's this? It isn't Paul, is it? Because if it is then I told you yesterday—"

"It's Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, Draco. I presume you called to talk to Mione?"

"Yes I did."

"Even after she hung up on you like that?"

"Can you just get her for me?"

"Eh, no, sorry Draco. She gave me specific orders to tell you off if you called. But, seeing as she isn't here to make sure I follow her orders, I think I'll just ask you what the hell you did to piss her off so badly."

"It wasn't my fault, Weasel."

"First off, Malfoy, my name is Ginny. And second off, from what Hermione told me, it was all your fault."

"She's the one who's afraid to see me again."

"I don't know if you fully grasp this situation, _Draco_."

"Why don't you enlighten me then, _Ginny_?"

"Alright, listen carefully, because I'm not going to repeat it. You broke Hermione's heart. She was so in love with you, though you must not have realized that tiny fact. Even ten years later, she's still not over you."

"Yea, right."

"Why would I lie about something like this? I swear, you can be so daft."

"I'm sure she's gotten over me and fallen in love again."

"Wow, Malfoy, I don't think I've ever heard you be that modest. The Malfoy I know would be surprised that Hermione hadn't begged on bended knee to have him back."

"It's been ten years since Hogwarts, Weasel, I've changed. But apparently you haven't, if you're still being so immature."

"I'll pretend to ignore that and just answer your question then: no, she hasn't fallen in love again. She thought she was in love once, a few years ago. She was engaged to his git Chris, but it turned out that he had a wife and kids in Tuscany. She's had a few other boyfriends but she hasn't had another relationship since Chris. She's afraid to fall in love. The only two guys she loved betrayed her."

"You're talking about me now, aren't you?"

"Maybe you're not as daft as I thought, Draco."

"I didn't betray Hermione."

"Then you have a very different definition of betrayal than I do. But Hermione is still in love with you, however crazy it is."

"Why are you telling me all of this anyway?"

"Because I think you need to know this information."

"Why?"

"Because you were Hermione's life! I think you still could be! She still has a picture of the two of you together sitting on her nightstand. If that's not a sign that she's still pining after you then I don't know what is."

"Then why won't she see me?"

"She wants to, I know she does, but something really did come up at work. You're probably right about the fact that she's afraid to see you, though, even if she won't admit it. But I know she wants to see you, it was all she would talk about yesterday. Just give her a bit longer. I'll tell her you called. You would try her at the office as well, even if she won't talk to you."

"Well if something really did come up at work and since I was being such a bloody git then may—"

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse you _what_?"

"Did you just call yourself a bloody git?"

"No, I said I was being a bloody git. I didn't say I was one."

"Yes you did…"

"Shut up. I think I'll just call her later."

"Or I'll have her call you when she's ready to talk. That might me a better idea."

"Hopefully she'll call me soon."

"It was nice talking to you again, Draco. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Weasel."


	3. Part Three

**Past Memories From A Phone Call _Part Three_**

"Hello?"

"Draco?"

"Hermione! I didn't think you would ever call me."

"I had to have at least one day to get over our squabble yesterday."

"I see. I almost called you yesterday but Weasel—"

"Ginny!"

"—Ginny said that she would have you call me back."

"And I did call you, didn't I?"

"Yes, it was just later than I wished."

"Why does it matter if it was a day later than you wanted? The world doesn't revolve around Draco Malfoy."

"I wanted to reschedule our lunch date for today, that's why it matters."

"It would NOT be a date, Draco!"

"Okay, fine, our "get together." Anyway, about rescheduling…"

"I think that might be a good idea...If we're going to start talking again then we clearly have some issues to work out. There was a lot we left unresolved when we left Hogwarts."

"Well, our relationship _did_ end rather abruptly."

"Let's not get into that right now."

"And why not?"

"Because you're smirking! And I don't really want to be mad again today; I'm really tired from work yesterday. Besides, I want to wait till we're face-to-face to argue so I'm close enough to slap you."

"My, you're in a pleasant mood today, Hermione. Then you must really want to see me, like Ginny said."

"Did she say that to you?"

"Don't hurt her. I think I needed to know it, and she thought to too; that's the reason she told me."

"I'll spare her just this once then. _Hey Ginny! Draco says I shouldn't hurt you!..._ Draco, Ginny says thank you. But just in case, she ducked behind the sofa."

"Tell her she's welcome. So how come you aren't at work today?"

"All I can tell you is that we're looking for…erm, a new office. We had a little explosion yesterday."

"What! Are you all right?"

"Of course I'm all right! I'm not at St. Mungo's, am I? We're trained to be prepared for things like that, Draco. All I got was a little burn. Why the sudden concern, anyway?"

"I don't want to be going to lunch with an ugly girl."

"Ha-ha. Anyway, about lunch: since work will be sporadic over the next few days, I don't know when I'm going to be able to get off."

"Why don't I come to you?"

"Thanks for the offer, but there are two reasons you couldn't do that. One, you wouldn't be allowed in my office, and two, I have no idea where that office is going to _be_."

"Oh, alright. You'll just have to tell me when you know, then."

"I don't know if you'll still be here by then."

"I told you I was done with traveling!"

"But why? You haven't seen the entire world yet."

"Wow, that wasn't sarcastic at all, Hermione."

"Stop avoiding my question!"

"I…I guess I'm just…"

"What, lonely?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"And the pictures of yourself in the Prophet aren't enough to keep you company?"

"Wow, Hermione, you're getting really good at being sardonic. I think I've taught you well."

"No, it was a serious question."

"What?"

"I thought you were enough company for yourself. Or the girls you're undoubtedly with should keep you company."

"Hermione, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just asking you a question."

"Nothing my ass. Why are you so pissed off?"

"I'm just wondering the real reason you want to see me. Surely there's no way you can be lonely."

"Dammit, Hermione, _why_ are we going over this again? I told you already: I miss you, I want to see you, and I'm staying because I want a relationship with someone. Why do you keep reading between the nonexistent lines?"

"There's always a catch with you Draco."

"Ginny says that you still have a picture of the two of us on your nightstand."

"There must be something you're not telling me."

"Is it the one Blaise took of the two of us in Hogsmeade?"

"I want to know the reason you came back to England."

"The one where you jumped on my back and we stumbled around like idiots down the street?"

"There must be some catch. There always is."

"And we bumped into the bloody people that were standing around to watch us look like gits."

"Answer my question!"

"Why don't you answer _mine_? I already answered yours. Whether you believe me or not is your problem."

"You're really telling me the truth?"

"Why would I lie?"

"Why do you ever lie?"

"Oh touché, touché. But now it's your turn to answer my question."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Hermione, stop whining. I answered your question, now it's your turn."

"Fine. Yes, it's that picture."

"And I have another question."

"Oh dear."

"Was Chris better than I was?"

"WHAT? Who told you about Chris?...GINNY!"

"Hermione, calm down. First you were whining and now you're growling?"

"I'm going to KILL her! GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! Get your—"

"She told me quite a few things, actually, but only because she thought I should know them. Everything she told me concerns me, Hermione, she didn't go blabbing about your life. Now tell me about your ex-fiancée."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I want to know if he was better than I was."

"In what way, exactly? And why are you so worried, Draco?"

"I was just wondering if I was the best that you ever had."

"Ha! What makes you think that you and Chris were the only two people I've ever been with?"

"Oh come _on,_ Hermione."

"Come on, _what_? Do you honestly think I have to be in love with someone to shag them?"

"Yes."

"Well, you're wrong. I've had plenty of guys."

"You're lying "

"As I've said before, you still know me way too well."

"So was he better than me?"

"In bed? Well, to boost your ego, no, he wasn't better than you in bed."

"I told you that you would never find anyone better than me."

"But in the sensitivity department, he was much better than you."

"Ah-ha, but I've changed, Hermione."

"I'm sure you have…"

"And to prove to you that I've changed, we should reschedule our, erm, _get together_."

"Well you're sly, aren't you? Yes, we can reschedule, even though I've already _told_ you that, Draco. So I'll just have to call you when work settles down, alright?"

"All right."

"What is it? You sound disappointed."

"Well it's just that by the time you get a new office and you can take time off, I might not be around."

"Argh! You are so frustrating!"

"I'm just being difficult."

"I know! I've got to go, Draco. I'll call you later."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Good-bye, Hermione, I'll talk to you later."

"Good-bye."


	4. Part Four

**Past Memories From A Phone Call _Part Four_**

"Excuse me, where can I find the cafeteria?"

"Who are you looking for, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hermione Granger. We have a lunch meeting."

"Ground floor, third door on the right."

"Thank you."

**-----------------------------------**

"Hello Hermione."

"Oh god! Ow…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks…Draco? Oh Merlin, is that really you?"

"Yes, it is. Hi, Hermione, my, you've changed…"

"You have too…why are you here? I told you I would call you when I could meet you."

"Well, why can't you see me now?"

"Er…"

"I told you you were scared of seeing me again."

"Well since you're here I guess you can have a seat…"

"Thanks. Why are you sitting all alone? Are you as unpopular here as you were in school?"

"You're not making a very good third first impression, Malfoy. For your information, I was going through some paperwork. Sit down already. So did Lloyd just give you directions down here?"

"Yes, he did. I told him I was looking for you and that you were expecting me."

"As usual, you're always lying to get your way."

"Come _on_, Hermione, that's really not fair. I wanted to see you and I didn't want to wait for you to get over your fear. I wasn't sure how long that would take. So I decided to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that. Oh, stop grinning you smug git….You've dyed your hair."

"No, I've just had it highlighted."

"But black?"

"I like the contrast between the blonde and the black."

"It looks…"

"You know it looks smashing, Hermione."

"I like it better blonde. Though, I have to admit, you do look better than ever."

"I know."

"And you're cockier than ever, as well."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

"Admit it, Malfoy; I make you weak in the knees."

"And you're cocky as well."

"Wow…you know, it really is great to see you after ten years."

"It's great to see you too."

"So you're sticking around for a while?"

"Yea."

"And you're happy about this?"

"I think it's time for me to settle down."

"And you want us to start talking again."

"Don't you?"

"Well if we do that, we're going to have to talk about a few things."

"Like how you were on my back all the time?"

"Like how you abandoned me."

"How you always wanted to 'talk about things'."

"How you were ashamed of me."

"How _you_ were ashamed of _me_."

"How you lied to me."

"How you tried to protect me."

"How you were sleeping around when we had a relationship."

"That was once!"

"Twice, as I recall it."

"Alright, twice. But it didn't mean anything!"

"See, this is what I don't like: You just brush it off like it was no big deal and you don't regret it at all."

"Hermione, I did regret it."

"Did?"

"Do! I do. I mean, I thought we could let bygones be bygones and start over."

"Oh Merlin."

"Oh Merlin _what_?"

"The minute you waltz in here, after ten years, you expect me to forgive and forget all the things you did to me."

"I'm willing to forgive you for kissing Potter."

"A-a-a-no. Don't even five me _that_, Draco."

"Why can't we just start over?"

"Don't! try to touch me, Draco. And don't even come in here thinking we can start over. We have so much to work out. Oh, gawd, just get out. I don't know why you even came. I don't think this is going to work. Goodbye, Draco."

"Hermione…! Dammit!"… "There's no reason to stare, people!"

"Hello, are you Draco?"

"Yes…"

"I'm Eloise, Hermione's colleague. I saw you were talking to Hermione…well, trying to talk to her, anyway."

"What's your point?"

"I'm wondering how the hell you got my friend so angry. I've never seen her that pissed off."

"She's just being irrational. Nice to meet you, but I think I'd better be going."

"Well do you want to finish your conversation with her? I could take you to her office…"

"That would be helpful, thanks."

**---------------------------------**

"Hermione, there's someone here who would like to see you."

"Who is it Eloise…oh no, Draco, you get out. I don't want to talk to you right now."

"We _need_ to talk about this if we're ever going to get anywhere, Hermione."

"Well I think I'm going to leave…good luck Hermione…"

"Thanks for leading me here, Eloise. Now, look, Hermione, I still love you and I'd like to at least be friends with you. But that's not going to happen if you keep avoiding confrontation."

"Have a seat then. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Maybe that stuff we mentioned back in the cafeteria."

"Alright Draco, why don't we talk about how you cheated on me for a Slytherin and how, afterwards, you _begged_ my forgiveness and I forgave you and then you turned right around and did it again! Did you really think that you could keep that second time a secret from me, Draco?"

"No, Hermione, no…I didn't. I've told you a million times over that I'm sorry about that. You have no idea how much I regret it. I was just…confused. I had never felt the same way about you as anyone else. I didn't _want _to feel it. So now, why don't we move onto the subject of you kissing Potter?"

"Oh don't raise your eyebrow at me like that."

"Don't avoid the subject, Hermione. Tell me why you kissed Potter."

"Well…er…I…"

"Must be embarrassing: you're as red as Weasley's hair."

"Shut up."

"Well, go on; tell me why you kissed him."

"I wanted to see if other people were attracted to me, alright! I wanted to see if I could get other people, like you could!"

"You're mad, Hermione."

"Why? Why is that mad? Here you were, getting tons of girls when you were in a relationship and I couldn't even get _one single bloke _to even _kiss_ me! Even my _best friend _didn't want to kiss me! I was jealous that you could get girls that and I couldn't."

"You wanted to get girls, Hermione?"

"No-you know what I mean, Draco!"

"Yes I do. Why didn't you tell me that?"

"It's embarrassing, that's why. So let's talk about something else. Like how you were ashamed of me."

"I wasn't ashamed of you, Hermione. You know how controversial it would have been if we'd been a couple in public. You did the same thing to me."

"Yes, I know. That's also why I wanted to protect you, Draco, which is something you were clearly against."

"I didn't need protecting, Hermione. I had everything perfectly under control."

"Until you almost got yourself killed."

"Yes, well, then I could have used a little help. But not the help you gave me by trailing my every move. You were boxing me in. I had no freedom whatsoever."

"Instead of telling me that you just pushed me away."

"I'll admit that was a mistake."

"And I know I should have been a more understanding girlfriend, but everything was just falling apart…I wanted to retain some sense of normalcy."

"I understand. So now we can forgive and forget and start over?"

"Draco I—"

"Hey, don't think a kiss is going to make this all—"

"Draco, stop! I'm trying to—"

"—talk here!"

"But it's not working very well, now, is it, Hermione?"

"That's because you keep kissing me! It's not going to—"

"Okay, Draco, fine, you win. Forgive and forget. We'll start over."

"I knew I'd get my way."

"As usual. Yes, yes, I know."

"You just can't resist my charm."

"And you're a really good kisser."

"Why thank you, Hermione, I'm positively chuffed."

"Well, you should be."

"So how about we go on a date? Friday night. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Fine, fine."

"See, Hermione, I knew we could work this out."

"Yea, sure. Now get out of here, I've got work to do."

"Of course, princess."


	5. Part Five

**Past Memories From A Phone Call _Part Five_**

_Dinggg Dongggg_

"Hold on, I'll be right there!"

"Hello Ginny."

"Draco. Ooh, I don't suppose those flowers are for me."

"In your dreams."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I don't want three measly roses. I'll get Hermione. Oh, come on in."

"Thank you."

"I'll be right back. Have a seat…..Hermione? Where are you?"

"Bedroom."

"I'm coming in."

"Alright."

"Wow, Hermione, you look great!"

"Thanks Gin. Is Draco here?"

"He's waiting for you in the living room."

"Oh great."

"Don't be nervous Hermione, even if Draco does look stunning and you haven't been out with him in ten years."

"Ginny, you really aren't helping."

"Sorry. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Then go forth into the world, Hermione Granger."

"Anything to get away from you."

"That's the plan! I won't wait up for you."

"Then you should be in bed early."

"Just _go_ Hermione."

"Okay, okay, I'm going. Bye Ginny."

"Good_bye_. Have fun."

"Hey Draco."

"Hey. Here, have some flowers."

"Haha, thanks. You're certainly the charmer. Aw! Draco! I can't believe you remembered the three white roses!"

"Of course I remembered. How could I forget, Hermione? Are you ready to go?"

"You don't want to give me time to put my flowers in water?"

"Love, do you really think that I wouldn't put a charm on them so they wouldn't need water?"

"Oh…right….okay, let's go."

"Wow…Draco…nice car. I have no idea you liked Muggle things."

"Apparating all the time gets boring. Besides, this way I have some way to impress people. And I can't very well Apparate Muggle dates back to my house."

"You date Muggles, too?"

"Not long-term. Just do me a favor and get in the car already, Hermione. I don't want to be badgered about my dates on a date."

"Fine! So, where are you taking me? Oh, no, let me guess, it's a—"

"Surprise." "—Surprise."

"Yes, that's what I thought. I know you like the air of mystery and everything, Draco, but for once, could it _not_ be a surprise?"

"No, sorry."

"We've never gone anywhere in a car together before."

"Well, things change."

"Apparently. For the better, I hope."

"After you see where we're going, you'll know that it's for the better."

"Oh good, so we're not going to some lousy old pub. Because you just _always _used to take me to pubs, you know, because you're just_ sooooooo_ tactless, Draco."

"I see your wit has grown for the better, too."

"Oh I was always witty, Draco, and you know it."

"You keep thinking that, Hermione. Hey! Don't stick your tongue out at me!"

"I was sure that my tongue was going to provoke some sexual pun. I'm amazed it didn't."

"Yea, well, you're just not sexually appealing to me anymore, love. I just want to date you for your brains and quick wit."

"Oh _ha **ha**_."

"What, no witty retort?"

"You look rather dashing tonight."

"You do too. But that wasn't witty, nor was it any sort of retort."

"It got me a compliment, didn't it?"

"You're sneaky Hermione."

"It got me too compliments, it would seem."

"Ah, but I'll get you back. You won't know where or when, but I _will_ get you back."

"Draco…this is Muggle London."

"Why Hermione, I'm glad to see that you can state the obvious."

"But…why are we _here_?"

"Well, I do believe that it was on our trip to Muggle London that I got you three white roses that you adored so much."

"So we're going to—"

"You'll see."

"Ah-ha! We are! There it is!"

"Damn. You've gone and ruined the surprise."

"Well, it's a bit obvious, Draco. Why—hey, where are you going? The restaurant is back there…"

"I know. We're not going there."

"You're good."

"I know. _Now_ we're here, so you can get out of the car."

"I'm glad I dressed up for this evening. This is a fancy place."

"Of course it is; do you expect anything less from me? So, shall we go in?"

"Of course."

"After you."

"What a gentleman you are."

"I try."

"Good evening sir, madam. Do you have reservation?"

"Yes, it's under Malfoy. Party of two."

"Oh, yes, right this way."

"Draco, this may be the nicest restaurant I've ever been in."

"Here are your seats. Enjoy your meal."

"Thank you."

"Are you sad that your name doesn't have any meaning here, Draco?"

"Very funny Hermione."

"Is our entire relationship going to consist of witty banter?"

"You started it, but no, it won't. We'll shag too."

"_Draco!_ Do not smirk at me after a comment like that!"

"How about we just look at the menu."

"If you ask me, we're way too comfortable with each other for our first date."

"Are you suggesting that we pretend not to know one another?"

"Sure. I haven't had an awkward first date in a while, and I'm sure you just skip to snogging with your dates."

"Alright, fine. Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hello, Draco, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Hi Hermione. Would you like to look at a menu?"

"Why thank you, I would. So tell me a bout yourself, Draco."

"Well, I'm a wizard and I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was Head Boy for a year while I was there. I helped to defeat Lord Voldemort, became an orphan, and I fell in love with the Head Girl. After school, I started to travel the world and met loads of famous people."

"My life sounds much the same, except for the end part."

"Does it now? Then doesn't it seem just a little bit silly to be pretending that we don't know each other? Our lives have too much of each other in them already."

"Now why, Mr. Malfoy, are you not satisfied until you are right?"

"Someone could argue that you're the same way, Miss Granger."

"You just don't want to have any fun."

"No, I just want to know you better. Get reacquainted with my first and last love."

"Can we at least talk without all of the sarcastic comments to one another? We're not really getting anywhere that way."

"As much fun as they are, I suppose we could cut them out of our conversation. So Hermione, what have you been up to for the past ten years?"

"Well…oh, hello."

"Good evening madam. May I take your order?"

"Oh…um…well, I'll have the chicken and clam dish."

"Chicken and clams…alright. And for you sir?"

"I'll have the penne pasta. And we'll take a bottle of your best chardonnay."

"Thank you. I'll be back shortly with your drink."

"As you were saying, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes. Well, after Hogwarts I went to the United States for a few years and student taught at a school over there. I thought that I wanted to be a teacher, as you know. Then, their Ministry offered me a job. I worked there for two years. I started to miss home so I moved back here. The American Ministry referred me to Scrimgeour and that's how I came to work at the Ministry."

"What about your love life? I'm sure you've had quite a few boyfriends in the last decade."

"While I was in the States I met someone in the Ministry. His name was Jordan."

"That's a woman's name."

"Draco, be nice! It can be a man's name too. Anyway, the two of us were together for the two years I worked at the American Ministry."

"Excuse me. Here is your chardonnay."

"Thank you."

"Continue, love."

"He was from Pennsylvania, if you know where that is. He proposed to me right before I came back to England. I turned him down."

"Why was that?"

"I wasn't in love with him. I wanted to be, but I wasn't. But enough about me, what about your love life?"

"Well…"

"Draco! Don't scoff and smirk like that. I don't want to hear about the massive amounts of sex you've had. Love life."

"I had a girlfriend a couple of year ago."

"Did you love her?"

"I don't think so."

"Sir, madam, your food."

"Oh, thank you."

"How is the chardonnay?"

"Excellent."

"Enjoy your meals."

"You know, Draco, I'm really glad that you convinced me to come with you tonight."

"I knew you would be."

"So tell me, when did you become interested in the Muggle world?"

"When I started to travel and I wouldn't find witches everywhere. For that, I needed to learn to drive a car."

"In other words, you didn't want to search for witches because you can't go for more than a few days without sex."

"You know me too well, Hermione."

"You've a bad addiction Draco. You could have a disease or have gotten someone pregnant."

"I'm not completely inconsiderate, Hermione. I do protect both of us every time."

"It's still dangerous. Do you use magical protection?"

"Yes, _mother_."

"Well, how do you manage that if they're Muggles?

"I usually know going into the date that we're going to shag."

"Do you use Muggle protection too?"

"_Yes_ Hermione, now will you stop pressing me about my sex life? I thought that you were the one who didn't want to know about it."

"Are you magically protected now?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Draco. Are you magically protected now? Did you put a spell on yourself before you picked me up this evening?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me Draco. I can tell when you're lying."

"Fine. Yes, I did."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, did you think that I would _sleep_ with you on our _first date_?"

"Hermione, calm _down_! Don't raise your voice! I never know with you. Sometimes, when you're comfortable with someone, you like to be spontaneous. And so I thought that maybe…if I was lucky..."

"Draco!"

"You're not mad, Hermione, you're grinning. Ahh, I see now. You were hoping that I _had_…see, I told you you could be spontaneous."

"Well it's not being spontaneous now. Maybe I'll just have to surprise you later. You were too prepared already."

"It's too late to back out now, Hermione. Are you finished with your meal?"

"What? Yes. Wait…Draco—"

"Good. Let's go."

"But—wait!"

"I've been waiting for ten years. Get your ass out of that chair."


	6. Part Six

Past Memories From A Phone Call _Part 6_

"Hermione Jane Granger! Where _have_ you been?"

"Er, hi Ginny."

"You're just getting in?"

"Er…you didn't wait up for me, did you?"

"Of course not. It's just that you creeping in the front door at one in the afternoon is a little suspicious. Though, I must say, you could've fooled most people with the different clothes you have on. You look clean…"

"That's because I am. I showered at Draco's."

"It seems like you two were mighty comfortable last night. But, my, my Hermione, I

never took you for the type to shag on a first date."

"Me neither. It wasn't planned, Ginny. Well, actually, I suppose it was planned in an odd sort of way."

"Well, well, well Miss Granger, it would seem that Draco does bring out the unexpected in you."

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it. Because I certainly wouldn't shag you on our first date."

"Aw, and I was so looking forward to that too."

"I know, it's hard to let me go, Gin, but I'm in a relationship now."

"Damn. Oh, _speaking_ of relationships, Hermione, it would seem that I'm in one too."

"Ooh Ginny! Is it that Todd person?"

"Why yes it is."

"Gin that' so exciting! You should invite him over for dinner tomorrow night and I'll invite Draco."

"Sounds like a good idea. I take it I'll be cooking."

"When have you known me to cook an edible meal?"

"That's what I assumed."

"Well work contacted me and they want me to go in to the office on this wonderful Saturday."

"Wow, Hermione, I don't know if I've seen you this bubble in a very long time."

"And I wasn't even drinking."

"That's a shocker."

"I missed him, Ginny. I didn't realize that I was still holding a torch for him, but I was."

"It's a good thing he came back for you then."

"Yes, it is."

"I'm glad you're happy."

"I am too, thanks. I hope the happiness lasts."

"Now go to work and save the day. I'll call Todd and invite him over for dinner tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you later tonight."

"Let's go out tonight, just the two of us. Something to celebrate our new-found happiness."

"That sounds fun, even if I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Okay, bad mental image Hermione. I'll see you after work."

"Bye Ginny."

"Bye, have fun."


End file.
